


always see you through

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Angst, Gavin's childhood with the Millers of Eugene, Gen, Kid Fic, Nightmares, good older sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: "Hey, what's up bug?" Genevieve asked her voice tinged with concern as she sat up in bed and raised the comforter."Can I sleep with you? I got scared again." Gavin's voice was small and he clutched his stuffed wolf as he clambered into his sister's bed.
Relationships: Gavin Livingstone & Genevieve Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Green Creek Bingo





	always see you through

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Green Creek Bingo 2020 Challenge. My prompt for this fic was Gavin Livingstone. I hc that Gavin was given to humans to raise by Able. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. I love Gavin so much!!
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Lindisfarne' by Darlingside.

"Hey, what's up bug?" Genevieve asked her voice tinged with concern as she sat up in bed and raised the comforter. 

"Can I sleep with you? I got scared again." Gavin's voice was small and he clutched his stuffed wolf as he clambered into his sister's bed.

"You have that dream again?" Gen put an arm around him and pulled the blankets tight around them.

"Yeah." he cuddled into his big sister and held his wolf tighter. "Don't tell mom and dad please?"

"I won't, I promise, but Gav you gotta know it's just a dream. You're safe here with us."

"I know, but it always feels so real, like I'm actually there." He'd had the nightmare for so long..it was almost like a memory. There's a large group of wolves and a lot of angry people with guns and crossbows. They're fighting and killing each other. He always wakes when the white wolf with black spots looks at him.

It started four years ago when he was four. Mom and Dad took him to a few therapists, but he still had the nightmare. Dad brought a stuffed wolf home from the preserve for him, thinking if he could associate cute and cuddly with wolves the dreams would stop, but they didn't. He just stopped telling his parents. Gen was the only one who knew and besides it only happened once a week instead of every night now. 

"My door is always open, bug." 

"I know. Can you tell me a story, Genny?" 

"Always." She snuggled up with him even more, "Once upon a time there was a little girl that had always wanted a sibling. She would always pester her parents and drop hints and write it on her list to Santa, but no matter how hard she tried it didn't work. She thought she would always be an only child, but one day a month before her ninth birthday, her parents got a call. Unbeknownst to her, her parents had become eligible to be foster parents and they had gotten a call there was a little baby that needed an emergency placement. The little girl got dressed and was rushed to the car and then she drove with her parents to Riverbend Hospital to pick up the baby. You see someone had left a baby there and it needed a home. They brought him home and the only thing with him was the blanket he was wrapped in and a note saying his birth name was Gavin and to keep him safe. Her parents thought the name was perfect since the little girl's name was Genevieve. The little girl held him and he was pink and squirmy and crying and as soon as she hummed to him he stopped crying. Two years later, her parents adopted him and the little girl wasn't an only child anymore." 

Gavin smiled as Gen finished, "And that's how I became a Miller?" He loved when Gen told him this story.

"No, it's the story of how I gained an annoying little brother." Gen laughed.


End file.
